marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers (MMU film)
The Avengers is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The sixth entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, as well as the final film of Phase 1, the film centers around Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk as they unite to save the world from the Asgardian Loki and his alien allies in the Chitauri. Plot In the year 2001, two years after Spider-Man, the first of the modern super heroes, appeared, the supposedly deceased Asgardian god Loki encounters Chathlon, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, a powerful energy source of unknown potential, Chathlon promises Loki an army with which he can use to subjugate the Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, at a secret military installation in Nevada, Nick Fury, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and his lieutenant Agent Maria Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Dr. Erik Selvig is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Phil Coulson explains that the object has begun discharging low levels of gamma radiation. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a wormhole, allowing Loki to reach Earth. Loki takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Selvig and a couple of agents to aid him in his getaway. In Asgard, Odin informs his son Thor that a great storm is coming to Earth, and that he is the only one capable of stopping it. Thor subsequently heads for Earth via the reconstructed Bifrost Bridge in order to warn the people of Earth of the coming crisis. In New York, Steve Rogers is in a boxing ring, where he flashes back to World War II, and witnesses his friend Bucky's demise, and himself crashing into the Arctic. Just then Steve is surprised by the arrival of his friend and owner of the boxing center, Jimmy, who asks Rogers about the return of Captain America. Rogers muses that Captain America doesn't exist anymore, but Jimmy denies it, claiming that as long as Steve Rogers is alive, Captain America is alive. At Stark Industries, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are working on a cure for the latter's condition, until they are interrupted by Pepper Potts, who informs them about the situation in Nevada. Tony then begins monitoring the situation, and finds traces of gamma radiation within the rubble. In the middle of the city, Thor is seen patrolling the streets until he is beset by a vision of eternal fire engulfing the Earth. Just then, in the heart of the city, an undercover Chitauri soldier detonates an EMP device that causes Manhattan to go into a blackout. Just then, a series of wormholes open up all over New York, with a horde of Chitauri ships flying out into the city, starting a city-wide invasion. Tony suits up as Iron Man and engages the Chitauri, only to be swiftly defeated. However, Iron Man is saved by Thor, who then takes him back to Stark Tower. S.H.I.E.L.D. then begins to engage the Chitauri forces, only to be forced to retreat. Nick Fury then calls for immediate evacuation of the Helicarrier, and escapes just as the vessel explodes. Fury and a swarm of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then head for Stark Tower for refuge. Back at the boxing ring, Jimmy urges a reluctant Steve to reclaim the Captain America identity once more. Steve puts on a secondary version of his costume and reclaims his shield, and heads out into the battlefield to engage the Chitauri footsoldiers that are attacking civilians. Back at Stark Tower, Iron Man and Thor attempt to regroup and rethink their strategy. However, Nick Fury suggests that the heroes work as a team, and offers his own agents Barton, aka Hawkeye, and Romanova, aka Black Widow, to assist. The five then head out into the city in order to face the Chitauri. Meanwhile, Captain America is seemingly overwhelmed, until he is granted aid by Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye arrive to aid them. The six heroes unite their forces and battle the Chitauri forces to a standstill, eventually forcing the invaders to retreat for the time being. However, Banner feels he can do more than sit around, and thus, leaves the tower in order to help the heroes. Back with the heroes, the second wave of the invasion begins with massive, worm-like sharks that can fly coming through the wormholes. However, Banner arrives and transforms into the Hulk in order to shield the heroes from the worm-shark. The heroes then look at each other and nod, and thus, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow explode into battle against the Chitauri, gradually pushing their forces back. However, just as it seems that the heroes have succeeded, they are blinded by a flash of light, and Loki appears before them. The heroes try to stop him all at once, but are defeated. However, Thor has a one-on-one with his brother in the sky while Iron Man locates the device that opened the worlmhole. The heroes find it and the Hulk destroys it, ending the invasion. Loki is then defeated by Thor and banished to the Isle of Silence. In the aftermath, Fury and the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents relocate to the Triskellion island in New York Harbor, and the media dubs the heroes who controversially saved the city "the Avengers". In the post credits scene, Chathlon confers with his master about the failed attack on Earth. However, when Chathlon claims that the only way to conquer humanity is to court Death, his master turns around and smiles. Development Sequels Gallery Category:Avengers Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji